


IshiMondo - Your Highness

by Scoverva



Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate AU, TW: death threats, get ur minds outta the gutter it isnt like that, i shouldve made taka slap mondo o well, pirate! Mondo, prince AU, prince! Kiyotaka, tw: beheading mention, tw: taka gets tied up, yay ransoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: ISHIMONDO WEEK DAY TWO - PIRATE AUDescription: One day Prince Kiyotaka gets kidnapped and held for ransom by a gang of pirates called the “Crazy Diamonds” led by the infamous Mondo Oowada. In the beginning Kiyotaka hated living with the pirates but soon discovers a new sense of freedom on the ship. Kiyotaka worked hard to get the pirate’s respect impressing Mondo who slowly became his best friend. Eventually after living with Kiyotaka for so long Mondo no longer wanting the ransom anymore soon realizing that he accidentally fell in love.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818952
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	IshiMondo - Your Highness

Kiyotaka wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. One moment, he was walking along the shore of a beach, reviewing whatever papers his father had handed him today. He took his work seriously, obviously, it was just repetitive. And yet, the next moment, he had a hand on his mouth and a sword to his throat. He tried to scream, but his noises were muffled.

“Got ‘im boss!”

Kiyotaka kept quiet, knowing that resisting would just lead to his death. Coming up from behind him, a brown and black haired man walked by him. Then, the man turned to Kiyotaka. He had this smug smirk on his face, too cocky for Kiyotaka not to get mad.

“Good afternoon, yer highness. Lovely day for a stroll, eh?” The man questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kiyotaka just glared at him. “Ya seem mad. Hostile, even.”

The man made a gesture, and whoever was behind Kiyotaka raised their hand. However, the sword didn’t move. “Release me at once.”

The stranger laughed. “And why would I do that, eh?”

“The royal guard will be looking for you. They’ll know I’m missing,” Kiyotaka argued. He had to keep his composure, he couldn’t show fear.

“I know,” Mondo smiled, “An’ I’ll be waitin’.”

Kiyotaka’s glare hardened. “What in the world do you wish to achieve here?”

“Take a guess, yer highness,” The stranger scoffed. He took a step towards Kiyotaka, and the prince’s posture straightened further than he thought possible. “I want money. An’ yer the ticket t’ the jackpot, baby.”

The stranger’s gaze fell to the sand, where the papers Kiyotaka had been holding lay peacefully. The man picked one up. Kiyotaka reacted quickly, “Hey! That belongs to the royal family! You have no right to be taking that!”

The stranger looked at Kiyotaka. “Is it now? Well then, I guess since it’s yers, it’s mine. After all, I own ya for the time bein’.” He started reading the paper. “A royal ball one month from today. Hm. Fancy.”

“If you do anything to endanger my kingdom I will have you executed,” Kiyotaka threatened. The stranger chuckled, grabbing Kiyotaka by the chin and leaning in close.

“Say’s the one wit’ a sword t’ his neck, yer highness.” He turned away, putting distance back between himself and Kiyotaka. “Name’s Mondo Owada, by the way. Leader of the Crazy Diamonds Pirate Fleet. Ring a bell, yer highness?”

After a moment, Kiyotaka gave a small nod. “Yes, I...I recognize the name.”

“Then ya know yer in good hands!” Mondo exclaimed tauntingly. “Listen ‘ere. I’m tellin’ yer kingdom they got ‘til this ‘ball’ o’ yers t’ give me an’ my crew as much gold as I please. Otherwise,” He got close again, “Yer heads mine.”

“I’m not afraid.”

Mondo backed up. “Eh?”

“I said I’m not afraid. Do as you please to me, my kingdom is smarter than that,” Kiyotaka stated. Though, deep down he knew that, no matter what, he was running on borrowed time. “You will never get what you want, pirate scum.”

Mondo laughed again, turning his back to Kiyotaka. “We’ll see ‘bout that. Men! Blindfold ‘im an’ tie ‘im up! I want ‘im in the spare room tied t’ a pole, understood?”

“Yes captain!”

A few hours had passed, not that Kiyotaka was able to see that. As Mondo had said, he was blindfolded, tied up, and the only thing he could do to pass the time was count the amount of times the ship shook due to waves or wind. Or count the seconds before they left the dock, which Mondo had probably used to declare the ransom. Eventually, he heard a door creak open, followed by approaching footsteps. Kiyotaka tensed up, drawing in his legs to try and get as far away from whoever it was as possible.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Mondo scoffed. He ripped the blindfold off. 

“That isn’t very reassuring or relaxing,” Kiyotaka muttered, looking down at the wooden planks that made up the floor. He just wanted to look anywhere but at Mondo. The pirate circled behind him, and Kiyotaka was surprised when the ropes binding him in place were being untied.

“Why are you freeing me?” Kiyotaka asked, confused. Mondo shot him a look. 

“We’re in the middle of a fuckin’ ocean. Ya ain’t gonna escape,” Mondo nonchalantly answered, standing up once the ropes were off. Kiyotaka rubbed his wrists, which were sore from rope burns.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just keep me tied up?” Kiyotaka questioned. He didn’t move, and instead focused on taking in his surroundings. Just in case.

“I’m fuckin’ makin’ ya work. Can’t do that from in here, can ya?” Mondo stated plainly. He grabbed a mop and a half-filled, dirty bucket from the corner, dropping them in front of Kiyotaka. “One hour a day. All I ask.”

“You say that as if I’m here willingly,” Kiyotaka retorted, clearly not being open to the idea Mondo was proposing. “You are endangering my Kingdom and putting my life in danger, and you expect me to work as your slave? Don’t humour me, pirate scum.”

“Oh c’mon, might make ya appreciate the slaves at yer castle a lot more,” Mondo huffed, “Whatever, I’m just givin’ ya a reason t’ be free. Don’t like it an’ I’ll tie ya back up.”

“Slavery is not freedom,” Kiyotaka argued.

“It ain’t slavery. It’s fuckin’ havin’ respect for others. If yer gonna live here, I’m gonna make ya feel like part o’ the crew,” Mondo huffed, “Ya got five minutes t’ get out in the deck wit’ that thing or yer bein’ put back on the pole.” And with that, Mondo walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kiyotaka glanced between his wrists, the pole, and the cleaning supplies. After thirty seconds, he let out a soft sigh. “Hard work reaps rewards, I suppose.”

And so that was how Kiyotaka got outside with a mop and bucket, cleaning the deck. The fleet was not very respectful. In fact, all they did was tease and taunt the young prince. Eventually, Kiyotaka had enough. He just slammed the mop to the ground and stormed back into the room he was forced into before.

“Looks like his royal ass-ness can’t handle doin’ a chore.”

“Yeah no kiddin’. How long’d he last? Five minutes?”

“Hah, if even. Prince has probably never worked a day in his life.”

Even as Kiyotaka tried to focus on the waves, he couldn’t tune out the voices of Mondo’s crew taunting him from behind the door. Damn pirates, they understand nothing of real work!

Kiyotaka ended up curling himself into a ball in the corner of the room, falling asleep to the noise of the waves, the crew, and his own muffled sobs.

He awoke to a light shove of his shoulder. At first he ignored it, but eventually, whoever was shaking him did so in a violent manner.

“Hey! Fuckin’ wake up!”

Kiyotaka’s eyes shot open, and he went stiff. After a couple seconds, he processed who it was. “Oh. Owada. What do you want?”

“Came t’ wake ya up. Dinner’s bein’ served so I figured I’d offer,” Mondo shrugged. Kiyotaka tucked his head into his knees. 

“How do I know it isn’t poisoned?”

“Chill, it’s only been, like, 12 hours. That ain’t a month.”

Yeah, that didn’t help assure Kiyotaka. “I’ll pass. Just tie me back up and let me get back to sleep.”

“...I ain’t gonna tie ya back up. Ya tried, all that matters,” Mondo shrugged. Kiyotaka looked up at him.

“You heard your crew, I barely did anything,” Kiyotaka huffed. After a moment, Mondo let out a sigh and turned to leave.

“Fine, ya don’t hafta join us. But, y’know, feel free t’ get up an’ walk ‘round. I can’t keep ya trapped in here forever.” And with that, Mondo walked out. Kiyotaka sat there, unsure. Was that pirate being serious?

He stood up and walked out, the deck being empty. Kiyotaka assumed they had some sort of dining hall they ate in. So, he stepped out and into the cold evening air. It was later than Kiyotaka expected, the sky being cast a colour just a little lighter than navy blue. Kiyotaka honestly wasn’t used to being up with late.

He walked over to the edge of the ship, looking over the edge. All he could see was the endless void of an ocean. No matter how hard he looked, there was no sight of any land. It wasn’t even just him looking to escape. He just wanted to be back home.

Kiyotaka backed away from the edge. Both because he didn’t want a wave to end up knocking him overboard, and because it made him feel both lonely and homesick. He looked down at his feet, the same colour of wooden planks, but now illuminated by the moon and the stars. 

Kiyotaka wanted to just forget about all this. He wished that the waves would just come up and swallow him whole. Then at least his new reality would be gone. He had himself, that was it. Even his status didn’t matter. He couldn’t distract himself with work, or practicing piano. Though, even though it was near silent, maybe he could distract himself by practicing dancing.

One step, two steps, Kiyotaka closed his eyes and moved around the empty deck, pretending he had a dancing partner. Typically, he practiced with his father when neither of the men were busy, otherwise Kiyotaka would practice alone. So, it wasn’t like dancing alone was new to him.

Though, by the side of the ship was none other than Mondo Owada, who had been on his way to bring food to Kiyotaka. You know, so the prince didn’t starve. Though, when he saw said man, dancing on the ship’s deck without a care in the world, Mondo felt bad for even thinking of interrupting. So, he stood and watched.

Though, all good things must come to an end. Kiyotaka eventually stopped, slowing down. Clearly he must have felt someone’s eyes on him, because he slowly turned to face Mondo. He let out a small screech.

“Wha- Why are you just standing there watching me, pirate scum?!”

“I-! Uh-!” Mondo stammered on his words. “My ship my rules, yer highness!”

Kiyotaka turned away. “I apologize, I’ll leave-“

“Wait, no!” Mondo jogged over carefully. “I, uh, brought ya food. Ya know, in case ya want it.”

“...Why are you being nice to me? Not even a full day ago you were telling me you would sever my head from my body if my kingdom didn’t practically buy me from you,” Kiyotaka argued, folding his arms. “So why are you treating me like a guest? I’m nothing but a prisoner.”

Mondo opened his mouth, then closed it. He struggled to come up with a reason. And with every second that passed, Kiyotaka got more of his answer.

“I never said I was gonna hafta kill ya,” Mondo sighed. “So, yeah. I just want m’ crew t’ be better well off. An’, I mean, kidnappin’ a prince in the easiest option.”

“They’ll never agree,” Kiyotaka stated solemnly. “Even if my father wants to, we...never mind, I don’t have to explain myself to you. I hope you have a good night, being forced to lay there and finally think about what you are doing, pirate scum.”

Kiyotaka turned and walked away, not saying another word to Mondo. Mondo just stood there, still holding the plate of food. He walked over to the door, opening it up a crack and slipping the food inside without a word before walking away to go eat his own food.

Kiyotaka just stared at the food for a second before turning to the wall, sobbing himself to sleep again.

Days passed. Kiyotaka slowly got used to his life on the ship, and had finally started eating the meals Mondo delivered to him. He started tuning out Mondo’s crew, and helping out around the ship. Because, really, what else could he do?

Though, every night, Kiyotaka noticed that Mondo would gather everyone in the dining hall of the ship except for Kiyotaka, just so the prince could truly have some freedom. Sometimes Kiyotaka would dance, sometimes he’d stare at the ocean and wonder how far away home was, or he’d just sit down and stare at the stars. 

One night, when Kiyotaka stepped out onto the empty deck, Mondo stood in the middle of it. Kiyotaka raised a brow. “I thought you had to go eat?”

“Told my crew I’d be late, I ain’t hungry yet,” Mondo shrugged, walking over to Kiyotaka. The prince was wary, taking a step back. Mondo chuckled.

“Oh c’mon, I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Mondo laughed. He extended a hand. “I was wonderin’ if ya needed a dancin’ partner.”

Kiyotaka glanced down at Mondo hand, then back up at Mondo. He shot him a concerned glance. “What are you planning?”

“Hey, I ain’t plannin’ anythin’! Man’s honour!” Mondo insisted, raising his hands defensively. Kiyotaka was still a bit worried. “Look, I’m just offerin’. If ya don’t wanna, ya can say no an’ I’ll go eat. I know how against people watchin’ ya you are.”

After a moment of complete silence between the two, Kiyotaka sighed. “I...suppose having a dance partner would be...appreciated. Thank you, I suppose.” He took Mondo’s hand. “Try anything and I will retaliate, pirate scum. Understood?”

“Loud an’ clear, yer highness,” Mondo smiled. He moved to put a hand on Kiyotaka’s hip, but the prince stopped him.

“I lead. If you don’t like it, then don’t dance,” Kiyotaka insisted. With a shrug, Mondo placed his hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder, instead. Kiyotaka placed his hand on Mondo’s hip, and started to lead the dance. Other than a few stumbles from Mondo’s end, the dance went smoothly.

“You’re too tense, you need to relax,” Kiyotaka muttered, “Your stiffness is effecting your dancing abilities.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never danced like this wit’ ‘nother person before,” Mondo insisted, glancing off to the side.

“Really? I would have thought of you to be a ladies man,” Kiyotaka said, surprised. Mondo gave a small laugh at the assumption.

“Complete opposite. Can’t get a date fer shit. Asked ten girls out an’ have been rejected ten times,” Mondo corrected, “Start shoutin’ an’ gettin’ all nervous every time I try. Ain’t a good impression.”

“You should work on that,” Kiyotaka suggested, “Keeping your composure is very important in various situations. And, in your case, including getting a future wife.”

Mondo let out a small, nervous chuckle. “Well, girlfriend’s the first step.”

“Ah, right...”

There was a small moment where neither of them spoke, before Mondo piped up. “Wait did ya straight up forget about the datin’ part of a relationship?”

Kiyotaka turned his head away, “Well, yes. As a prince, I am often reminded I must find a woman to wed. But I...I’ve never had the want to actually date a woman, I just...I only want a wife so I can live up to my title as a prince.”

“Oh...” Mondo wasn’t sure what to say. “Ya shouldn’t hafta do what people tell ya t’ do. I mean, it’s yer life. Shouldn’t hafta marry some girl just ‘cause it’s expected o’ ya.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter,” Kiyotaka sighed, “In just under three weeks I will be dead anyways, so I suppose I shouldn’t be worrying about getting wed anymore.”

Mondo shot him a look. “Why are ya so sure yer gonna die? Yer the prince, yer kingdom’s bound t’ save ya. Only told ya I’d kill ya ‘cause I knew I wouldn’t hafta-“

“Look, my kingdom’s not very financially stable, alright?” Kiyotaka cut in, “They can’t afford to get me back. Even if they wanted to.”

Mondo stopped moving, with Kiyotaka forcing himself to suddenly stop as well. He just stared at Kiyotaka. Which, now that Mondo looked, he clothes he found Kiyotaka in weren’t all that fancy. Just a white button-up, pristine white pants, and a pair of black boots. Any non-poor commoner could buy those clothes.

“Shit, I...Dude, I didn’t know,” Mondo insisted. He wasn’t sure what to do. “I could...I dunno. Maybe I could give ‘em more time? Or, I could just keep ya as part o’ the crew.”

“What?! I am not staying here!” Kiyotaka suddenly shouted, backing away.

“Why not?”

Kiyotaka froze up. “Why not?! Because I have a kingdom to run! The ball is in less than a month, and I’m expected to find a woman to wed!”

“Ya just said ya don’t wanna marry some chick ya barely know,” Mondo reminded.

“What I want doesn’t matter!”

“Fuck man, stop thinkin’ ‘bout what other people want. Tell me the hell ya want.”

“I want to go home! Like I said, my kingdom needs me!”

Mondo stepped forward, grabbing Kiyotaka’s hand. “I told ya t’ tell me what you want. Not what ya need t’ do, or what other people want. The hell do you want?”

Kiyotaka tensed up. He didn’t back away, he just stood there, frozen in place. “I don’t...I don’t know what I want...”

Alright, Mondo was getting somewhere. “Ya know ya don’t wanna marry some girl, that’s something.”

“Yes, well, any time I try and imagine a wife, I just...it’s a blank slate. Even with marriage, I don’t know what I want.”

“An’ that’s yer fuckin’ problem!” Mondo insisted. He backed up, pointing out to the ocean. “I’m out ‘ere cuz I don’t let anyone tell me what t’ do. But ya let people push ya around and decide yer future. Ya don’t even know what ya want in life!” He lowered his arm. “Stop thinkin’ ‘bout other people. Stop bein’ fuckin’ selfless. Just tell me what you genuinely want.”

“I...” Kiyotaka looked out to where Mondo had been pointing. He knew that Mondo wasn’t pointing at anywhere specifically, he was just pointing at a random section of the sea. “I think I want to just...take it easy. No more stress, or problems, or death threats hanging over my head. I think I’d just...like to be happy for once...Maybe even have somebody I can call a friend...”

“Aight, that’s a start!” Mondo exclaimed, “Well, hey, we can get those done easy!”

“How so?” Kiyotaka questioned, “We are in the middle of nowhere, how am I supposed to have anything I claim to desire?”

“Well, I mean, we’re friends, ain’t we?” Mondo shrugged. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I know I kinda kidnapped ya and threatened t’ kill ya for ransom an’ all that, but I mean, ya let me dance wit’ ya. Pretty fuckin’ intimate if ya ask me.”

Kiyotaka’s face flushed, and he turned away from Mondo to hide his face. “Oh...Now that I think about it, it...was quite intimate...” Kiyotaka hadn’t really noticed beforehand, but having that fact shoved right in his face made him realize ‘Oh, okay, yeah, we were pretty close and personal, huh?’

Mondo stuck his hand out. “On that note, wanna dance again?”

Although hesitant, Kiyotaka smiled and accepted the gesture. “I’d like that.”

A couple weeks passed, with Kiyotaka’s time quickly running out. Though, in that time, he managed to gain the crew’s respect, working harder with each day that passed. And every night, when the crew was eating dinner, Mondo would slip out so the two could practice dancing. When they weren’t dancing, they’d just talk for what felt like hours.

And Mondo was both sad and happy to say that he may have sorta kinda maybe caught feelings for Kiyotaka and was unfortunately very much aware of his crush.

“Hey, are you listening?” Kiyotaka asked, waving a hand in front of Mondo’s face. Fuck, he was caught staring, wasn’t he?

“Oh, uh, yeah, carry on,” Mondo insisted, waving his hand frantically. Kiyotaka frowned.

“Is everything alright? You aren’t sick, are you?” Kiyotaka asked, pressing his hand to Mondo’s forehead. Mondo’s face flushed.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m perfect!” He insisted again, gently grabbing Kiyotaka’s wrist and moving the prince’s hand away from his forehead. “So, uh, ya were talkin’ ‘bout yer ol’ man, right?”

“Actually, I was talking about the ball,” Kiyotaka sighed, “About how I’m expected to find a woman.”

“Yer still caught up on that? Seriously?” Mondo let out a small chuckle. “Thought ya said ya ain’t gonna worry ‘bout that shit anymore.”

“I know, I know, but,” Kiyotaka paused, looking away from Mondo, “I’ve been thinking, and I think I know why I can’t get invested in the idea of being wed to a woman.”

“I dunno man, ya’ve kinda seemed invested t’ me,” Mondo teased, lightly punching Kiyotaka’s shoulder. “So, what’s the reason, eh?”

“Well, it’s not that I’m against the idea of being wed,” Kiyotaka stated, “I believe it’s that I don’t want it to be a woman.”

“So...a dude?” Mondo questioned. Kiyotaka gave a small, shy nod.

“That’s right,” Kiyotaka confirmed, “My problem is that I am not interested in women, that’s why the idea of finding a wife is dreadful to me.”

“I mean, I don’t think it’s a prob’m,” Mondo stated, turning his head away and rubbing the back of his neck. “If ya want a husband then ya should look t’ have one o’ those, not some girl yer just gonna lead on.”

Kiyotaka went to respond, to protest that idea, but he stopped himself. “I’ll...consider.”

Mondo smiled, wrapping an arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulder. “Glad t’ see yer workin’ on not bein’ so selfless an’ self-sacrificin’!”

Kiyotaka returned the smile, placing a hand on Mondo’s, “I’m trying, it’s really all I can do.”

“At least yer tryin’!” Mondo exclaimed. “So, how’d ya figure out ya like dudes, eh? Someone on my crew catch yer eye, yer highness?”

Kiyotaka just gazed at Mondo for a second before looking away, a faint blush on his face.

“Not quite...”


End file.
